


Call me to get drunk

by witchyavenger



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, No use of y/n, Semi-Nudity, Sexual Insinuations, Swearing, descriptions of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: An Anti-Valentine's Day videocall with Nathan
Relationships: Nathan Bateman/Reader, Nathan Bateman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Call me to get drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a teaser for a series I'm writing   
> Also on tumblr:https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/642850100206567424/valentines-drabble-dump-nathan-bateman-x

It was 8 pm and Nathan expected your call any minute. You did this every year, it had become a tradition the moment you couldn’t physically spend the day together anymore. 

Fucking Valentine’s Day. 

_Call me to get drunk_ , you had messaged him two days prior. 

_Actually, let me call you, so I don’t start without you._

The only person who resented that day more than him were you. 

“It’s a fucked up, capitalist construct to get people to spend more money under the premise of being nice to each other,” you always said. 

And you weren’t nice… Neither was he, which is why you had always made the perfect team. 

His screen flashes with the message of an incoming call from you. 

“Hello Nathan,” your voice rings through his usually quiet lab as your video pops up. 

“Good to see you, Sweetheart.” He used the nickname on purpose. Normally you wouldn’t even pay much attention to it. Unless he did it as he had just now… dripping with honey… an expression of his mockery for all couples sharing desert in heart shapes today. It set the tone for your entire evening. Immediately falling into the habit of teasing each other but most importantly of pronouncing your own superiority over and disdain for others. 

It was a good thing you shared his sentiment. Otherwise, he would have gone crazy by the age of eighteen. If it weren’t for you - the only person he considered an equal, the only person who could keep up with him - there was a high chance he’d have ended up in a very different place. 

“So nobody to spend this special day with this year?” he asked as the conversation progressed to something less professional.

Your face showed annoyance, disgust almost. “You know I’m not the type for romantic endeavors.” 

“How many boxes of chocolate did you buy?” he teased, eyes glistening behind his glasses as he fixated them on your image. 

“I don’t know like 5 or something. Most of the stuff was sold out.” You had done that ever since you were kids. Buying Valentine’s Day themed candy and devouring it. Back then you shared it with him. Once you got old enough you added a lot of alcohol into the mix. 

“What was that about fucked up capitalism?”

“Hey… you and I both profit from it, but at least were not hiding it behind some bullshit holiday about love… So, what are we drinking?” 

Two hours later you were still talking, now delightfully intoxicated. You leaned back relaxed in your office chair watching Nathan’s video. He somehow still looked like when you were kids. His face was covered in a virile beard now, but his bespectacled eyes were still the same. A warm brown that reflected all the thoughts constantly running through his mind. Always that analytical and hypercritical glint in them. A provocative undertone like he was waiting to prove his genius. 

It was a look you knew well… You were the first one to ever wipe it from him. It was a look you knew well because you wore one not too dissimilar. 

Nathan was feeling the alcohol in his bloodstream. He had missed talking to you, he wouldn’t deny it, it was clear you had too. He had missed seeing you as well. You always were a fucking sight to behold… There were countless times when he was busy writing code or rather struggling with it, where he wished for you to be there. His mind drifting off to you, wondering what you were doing. Creating scenarios of you in his lab forcing him to focus to earn a reward… He never tried to avoid those thoughts. For one because he knew it was only natural to get these ideas about a beautiful friend, and two because they brought him too much joy. 

Many nights he was thinking about your hands on his cock instead of his own. Many showers he spent wondering what you would taste like, what you would sound like. And many moments, like the one right now, he just wondered if he would ever get to kiss your lips that curled up into that fucking cocky smile. 

“Earth to Bateman! You still with me or are you planning a mission to Mars?” you interrupt his thoughts. 

“I think that Musk’s territory. I don’t mess with him,” he quips back and draws a laugh from you. A familiar sound, more unhinged by the alcohol. 

“Oh man, Nathan… I missed you. I gotta come to visit you soon.” 

“Feeling lonely on Valentine’s Day, baby?” 

His words are provocative, but he says them intentionally. Not to rally you… rather to see how you will react. If you are up to play a game, you had played way too often. 

“I’m not lonely unless I choose to be,” you narrow your eyes at him. “Why? You got something to show me incase I am?” 

“Maybe. But you gotta show me something first.” 

He knows you won’t do it. It’s a game where you push the other person as far as possible. Neither of you ever had a reason to cave, it was just fun. 

So when you move your fingers to undo the buttons of your shirt without so much as a shrug, he thinks he’s dreaming again. 

You do it because you know he wants you to. You do it because you like doing what he least expects. There’s nothing much about it. You’re two adults, two close friends. You’re actually not even convinced he hasn’t seen you like this before. 

As much as you wish it would, his expression doesn’t falter. If there is any deeper meaning behind this innocent but definitely not pure game, he doesn’t let you see it. 

When the fabric falls off your shoulders he can feel his heartbeat accelerate. Because it’s you… His best friend, revealing what is ironically, a red seethrough bra with heart details. 

“And here you are telling me you hate this day every year…” 

“I do. That doesn’t mean I don’t like dressing well.” 

“Technically, that was undressing.”

“I’m still clothed, aren’t I? Speaking off, you said you had something to show me?” you raise a questioning eyebrow. Nathan decides to just go for it. He actively decides though, he wouldn’t just act on impulse without thinking this through. You’re both drunk and none of this bears any real weight for your friendship. 

He tilts his camera downward, pushing his chair further from the desk so his lap is in view. Showing off a very evident bulge in his sweatpants. 

You hum in response. Studying his half-hard member, concealed behind the thick fabric. 

“What a fucking tease,” you scold with a laugh as he twists the camera back up. Your voice is sultry, obviously appreciating what you see. His smile is almost hidden by his thick beard and you can’t help but think about how it would feel on you. 

“You better go take care of that while you think of me.” 

You’re aware that he can guess you’ll do the same, but there’s nothing wrongs with that. The both of you are smart enough to know - and not hide behind the illusion - that two very intelligent and attractive people, who have an obvious connection, would think about each other during private moments. 

Nathan takes in your image one last time, burning it into his mind for when his brain is buzzing again, before he bids you goodnight, indulging in all those erotic scenarios he has created about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
